Instincts
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Rin has encountered demons like Mephisto, Amaimon, and now...Skoll. However what just seems like an observation mission to Skoll might actually become something more when he realizes Rin's potential of being his mate! Trouble ensues when Rin refuses to accept Skolls offer... BoyXBoy (Don't like don't read) Rated T for language and blood, may change later on
1. Chapter 1

**OK HubrisP wanted me to write another story only the eventual Pairing is RinXSkoll**

**This is a yaoi pairing! So if you're not fond of this stuff...you've been warned**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

**(Skoll)**

"Lord Satan you had something to tell me?" I asked kneeling at his throne, he nodded

"I'm sure you've heard about Mephisto's recent ventures..." he stated

"Yes My lord...Are they becoming a problem?" I asked. He frowned

"Not yet, but it might become a problem for my plans...but for now I'll leave them be...However, I would like you to observe their progress with Rin, I want reports from someone I can trust" he said and I nodded.

"You can count on me My lord" I said, he nodded and I rose bowing before turning to leave, I walked down the corridors passing servants and guards until I hit the part of the castle Lord Satan had bestowed upon me as living Quarters, I opened the door and Andras looked up from his perch and cocked his head

"Something Wrong Skoll?" he crowed. I shook my head walking to my wardrobe

"Lord Satan has given us a job of watching over Rin's progression with his abilities" I replied

"Then why are you rummaging through your clothes?" he asked. I smirked

"I can't walk around in Assiah with Gehenna robes on, It'll be a dead give away to Exorcists" I said and Andras landed on top of the wardrobe

"Wouldn't it be easier to gain there trust as well...then you wouldn't have to hide among humans" he said and I looked up at him

"That would be clever but I don't want Mephisto aware I'm in Assiah, I want the element of surprise if I need to interfere with anything" I said holding out my arm, Andras perched on my arm and I rubbed under his beak

"You'll also love the fresh air they have in Assiah, not like the smog here" I said as he flew back to his perch as I pulled out the pair of jeans I bought on a whim the last time I was in Assiah. Since jeans have always been popular in Assiah, they're optimal for this mission. I pulled out a shirt that wouldn't draw attention to me and dressed. I glanced at the mirror and then slipped on my shoes, I wasn't vain like some of the demons, but the jeans and shirt would do. Andras flew past me and pulled my long scarf from the shelf in the wardrobe, Andras draped in on my shoulders and I smirked.

"It's a nice touch, but a bit out of season in Assiah, it's the middle of summer there" I said pulling off the scarf and putting it back on the shelf and closing the wardrobe doors. I walked from my quarters and closed the door Andras perching on my shoulder, I passed a demoness who licked her lips and I growled as she motioned for me to see her sometime. Not even worthy of wasting my time with that one. I entered the throne room and Lord Satan smirked at me

"I see you're prepared to blend in with the humans, I set aside a some of the currency in Japan where Rin is located" he said and I nodded

"Yes Lord Satan" I said and a servant handed me an envelope.

"It contains enough currency to sustain yourself for at least a week, I expect weekly reports and the amount will be replenished with each report" he said in a commanding voice.

"Yes My Lord" I replied, he motioned me to come closer and I did, he put a talisman around my neck

"Mephisto's Barrier detects demons, this Talisman prevents you from being detected by his barrier and will insure your not discovered" he said and I bowed

"Thank you Lord Satan" I said and turned opening a gate. I stepped through out into a park and Andras flew up high, I smirked when he came back around and perched on my arm

"You were correct in saying the air is much cleaner here" he said as I stroked his feathers. I turned and looked around to see the Academy and smirked

"Let's go find Rin" I said and Andras flew ahead of me. I stepped on to the school grounds and smirked

"If Mephisto ever steps out of bounds...this talisman will come in handy for stealth attacks" I said cutting through the school grounds to the dormitories. The school year was over, but the Cram school was still in session, however it looked too early for classes to be ongoing. I was looking for the one Rin called home when a cat caught my eye, it was lounging on the stairs to a dormitory and stretched. It had horns and two tails

"Amaimon mentioned Rin had a demonic cat familiar..." I grinned as the door to the door of the dormitory opened and 1 of Satan's sons appeared, not Rin but the other with glasses. The familiar rushed inside and the door closed, I looked at Andras perched in a tree and grinned

"Let's test out Rin's abilities...something simply and expected though, can't have Mephisto suspecting anything thing" I said as Andras nodded

"How about a simple hobgoblin infestation?" Andras suggested, I grinned a bit wider.

"Perfect" I replied.

* * *

**(Rin)**

"Rin...Rin...Rin...Rin...Rin...RIN!" Kuro barked and I bolted upright

"What!?" I gasped and he glared at me

"Yukio let me back in...feed me" he said. I stared and glared

"Why didn't he feed you?" I asked flopping back down,

"He said it's not his job to insure his brother's familiar is fed" Kuro growled kneading his claws in my shirt. I groaned

"It's Saturday though! I get to sleep in! Not wake up at the crack of dawn to feed you..." I muttered, Kuro sat on my face

"Get up and feed me!" he hissed and I slid from my bed and walked downstairs scratching my stomach and glared at Yukio eating breakfast.

"You couldn't feed him?" I grumbled

"Not my familiar" Yukio replied taking a bite of rice. I entered the kitchen and Utobach greeted me cheerfully, I pulled out Kuro's food and poured a bowl

"Were almost out of cat food" I muttered and wrote it on the grocery list taped where one of us would eventually see it and go shopping. Kuro grinned eating his food and I sat down with my bowl of rice. I ate slowly and Yukio finished his

"Were going to catch up on our homework today...at least you are anyway" he said teasingly and I tossed my chopsticks at him. He dodged and chuckled before handing them back, his phone went off and he answered suddenly becoming serious

"I see, were on it" he said hanging up

"There's a hobgoblin infestation downtown in a warehouse, they're calling us down to take care of it" he said, I quickly finished my rice and followed him upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

**Tell me how I did! O_O I don't know if I did Skoll right or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a yaoi pairing! So if you're not fond of this stuff...you've been warned**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I stared at the entrance waiting for Rin to come bursting in, like most reports had been filed. Reckless and prone to to acting on instinct is how the reports had described Rin, so the best vantage point would have to be in the rafters with a clear view of the entrance. Andras perched on my forearm and preened his feathers, I glared as I heard a car pull up and two voices, one extremely loud and the other quieter and strict.

"I think I can handle this on my own Yukio!" the louder of the two voices shouted,

"I'm going to ensure you don't burn down the warehouse Rin" the quieter one replied. I grinned as the door burst open and the blue flames spread forward from Satan's older of the two sons. The Hobgoblins snarled as they began to show territorial traits of their new found home. His skills with the sword were a bit basic...but not bad for just starting to wield it, Andras cocked his to the side

"He's not very good with the sword" he said and I closed his beak shut between my finger tips

"I think he just needs some work" I replied glaring at Rin. Rin sliced through another hobgoblin with a snarl and I grinned, he seemed to have inherited Lord Satan's temper however...Rin seemed almost cute with a temper like that.

"He's not good at looking menacing" I said smirking as he slammed into another hobgoblin before his brother shot it. Rin's flames seemed to grow with each hobgoblin he killed until Yukio snapped him out of his state of anger, which disappointed me. I couldn't see Rin's limit if his brother was around to keep his temper under control.

"Rin, that's the last one! Enough!" He shouted, Rin gasped and the flames reduced to just a low flame around his body, he glared at the floor as Yukio scolded him about his temper. I felt a strong dislike to the younger and a low growl escaped me. Rin's eyes widened a bit as the began to try and locate the source of the growl, I cursed myself as I hoped quietly to another rafter and Andras followed me and perched on the rafter. Rin followed Yukio to the door and stopped looking right at me and his eyes widened as we locked gazes.

He had bright blue eyes and he resembled his mother greatly, though I've only met her once I could see the resemblance. I knew I shouldn't but I lept from the rafter and landed in front of him and he took a step back glaring. I knew he was being cautious, who wouldn't if a demon suddenly lands in front of you, but I also saw a hint of curiosity in his eyes and I grinned. Funny I was curious about him.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I locked eyes with the demon I had felt when I entered the warehouse, I thought it was just me...but the sound he'd made proved I wasn't losing my mind and the fact he was indeed there. He landed in front of me and I took a step back my eyes wandering over him. He was in jeans and a shirt that reached his elbows, he was a bit paler than me a few inches taller. His hair was snow white and his eyes were a deep green, he noticed my curiosity and chuckled, I growled and and he walked forward

"So you the one Gehenna's all in a fuss about?" he asked.

"How would I know!?" I snapped and he quirked an eyebrow

"A bit moody aren't we?" he asked and I grabbed Kukirara's hilt

"I think I have a right to be since a demon I just met keeps talking like were the best of friends...who are you anyway?" I asked and he grinned

"My name is Skoll, I am a rouge demon who wishes to live in Assiah...it's rather nice here" he said bowing a bit. I glared

"I think your lying" I growled and Yukio yelled

"Rin what are you doing!?" I turned glaring,

"Coming! I thought I saw another goblin!" I yelled back. I turned back and growled, Skoll wasn't there anymore, I walked out the door and hopped into the car and Yukio glared at me. The exorcist in the front seat looked back at us and frowned before starting the car.

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I smirked as the car drove away and Andras landed on my arm.

"Why did you lie to him?" Andras asked and I glared gripping his body and squeezed lightly, he cawed and apologized quickly.

"Because if I went outright and said I was reporting on him for Satan, he'd never trust me. What a better way to keep reports on him then befriending him?" I asked. Andras nodded

"It's a good plan" he said and I grinned.

"Let's say we pay him a visit soon?" I said rubbing under Andras' beak, he leaned into the touch and I released him and flew in the direction of the dormitories and jumped down following him at a leisurely pace. I needed a place to stay for the next few months until my mission was complete, I passed a few shops and a chill began to settle over the town even thought it was the middle of summer and I sighed as I entered Rin's dormitory which was only inhabited by a few beings. I went to the top floor and and went to the room Andras had selected, I forced open the door and grinned. Andras has already settled onto the shelf of a desk for a perch, I unfolded the mattress and dusted it off.

"Man this place is filthy" I muttered, the door burst open and I smirked as Rin glared,

"I could smell you the moment we got home..." he hissed. I faked a weak smile

"Sorry...I figured we could be neighbors...since the rumor is you want to kill Satan too" I lied catching his attention.

"You...You want to kill Satan too?" he asked, I nodded feigning embarrassment, rubbing the back of my neck nervously

"Well yeah, who doesn't want him dead?" I said and Rin's expression softened a bit

"Nah...those rumors you heard were true...so I'm with you, no need to be worried about speaking your mind" He said grinning.

"So...can I stay?" I asked, Rin blinked and sighed

"Sure...just don't get caught by Yukio" He said closing the door.

"Thanks Neighbor!" I called cheerfully, Andras flew to my arm

"So trusting" he snickered. I nodded

"But that's what we needed to be...a trusting 'friend'" I said sitting on the bed, Andras lifted is head and I stroked his feathers when the door opened, Rin's head appeared and he walked over dumping a mass of sheets, blankets, and a pillow on top of me prompting Andras to fly back to his perch. Rin stared at Andras curiously as I glared

"What is this?" I asked. Rin glared at me

"A thank you would be nice, but anyway it's bedding for you...I thought you'd like some since I think it would get cold up here on the top floor" he said looking back at my familiar.

"Thanks" I said pushing it to one side holding back my temper, still had to appear carefree and friendly.

"So why don't you want your brother to know I'm here?" I asked, Rin shrugged

"I don't know...I just think it's best if he doesn't have to worry about another demon related problem..." Rin muttered. I frowned

"If he finds out your lyin-" he stopped me

"He won't...I've been lying to him a long periods of time...like how I read one series of his that was pretty graphic" Rin winked. I mentally gagged, why is Lord Satan interested in this son? He's about as mature as a demon child...or Amaimon! I gritted my teeth when his familiar entered.

"Rin? What are you doing up here?" the cat like familiar asked before spotting Andras. Rin grabbed his familiar as it lunged at mine and Andras flew out the window and I glared

"Can you try to keep your familiar under control though...I don't want him making a meal out of mine" I said with a weak smile, Rin flushed a redish pink on he cheeks

"Yeah, sorry...Kuro you need to go wait in the kitchen, I'll feed you in a second!" he said quickly. Kuro nodded and looked at me, I smiled and he growled leaving the room.

"I'm not really much of a cat person" I said and he shrugged

"No biggie...anyway you hungry?" he asked. I was about to answer no when my stomach growled, Rin smirked and I stood

"I can just go out to eat, your brother-" I began,

"Is at a meeting with Mephisto, you can get a quick meal before he comes back" he said beaming.

"No thanks! I've got some cash I can just buy my own meal!" I protested. I've already been seen by the cat demon, it would be bad if anything else saw me. I hopped up onto the window frame and he frowned

"Fine...but you can't use the front door when you come back" he said smirking. I winked

"Not a problem" I said jumping down softening my landing with a bit of wind, I looked up and Rin was staring dumbfounded at me, I waved and began to jog off the campus. I stopped when Andras flew from a tree,

"This is going better than I thought...he's already acting as friendly as can be" I said walking down the sidewalk, Andras nodded with a chuckle.

* * *

**YAY UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a yaoi pairing! So if you're not fond of this stuff...you've been warned**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I rolled over under the covers, I couldn't sleep, not after eating that much food. I wasn't a glutton but that fried rice was amazing! I kicked the covers off and sighed rolling on to my back, Andras was sound asleep on his perch and I felt the air shift. I sat up staring at the door ears perked and Rin's head peered through the crack in the door as it appeared, he stepped into my room and I relaxed.

"Rin why are you still up?" I asked glaring

"I wanted to talk to you...I know it's late but I couldn't sleep...I was just curious about some stuff" he mumbled and I frowned, I think he had a slight blush on his cheeks but I wasn't sure. I sighed

"I guess...what do you wanna ask?" I questioned and his eyes widened and brightened as the moon hit them, he sat down grinning crossing his legs

"What's it like...in Gehenna?" He asked tail swishing back an forth. I stared at him a bit shocked

"Well...I suppose Gehenna is a lot like Assiah...just...darker and there's always a thick smog clouding the atmosphere making it hard to breath sometimes..." I said trailing off, Rin stared intently at me and I frowned

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked and he nodded

"You just look happy when you speak of home" Rin said looking at his toes hiding his face behind his bangs. I swung my legs to the floor and Rin looked up at me and I saw his eyes widen and a noticeable blush spread across his cheeks,unlike Rin dressed in baggy shorts and a t-shirt, I chose to sleep just in boxers. He stood abruptly and made a move towards the door

"I should stop bothering you!" he said grinning, I smirked

"What's the rush? I couldn't sleep either so why not kill some time, ask a few more questions" I offered. Rin shook his head

"No thanks" he said quickly shutting the door. I glared and woke Andras

"I need you to do some observation starting now, Rin's odd behavior a few moments ago is quite interesting, follow him at school as best you can and report tome at the end of the day" I ordered. Andras nodded

"Yes Master" he said gliding out the window, I turned back to my bed and crawled on to the mattress and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I stared in the mirror angrily, my face was flushed and my cheeks were bright red. I clenched my fists sighing in defeat, I didn't understand why this was happening to me, at first it had just been a nagging feeling at the back of my mind, now I wouldn't stop acting like a prissy little girl and wouldn't stop blushing! I turned to see Yukio standing in the bath room door frame rubbing his eyes

"Rin why are you up at this hour?" He asked I glanced down at Yukio's watch on the counter it was 4 in the morning...I hadn't slept at all last night. I bit my lip and Yukio felt my cheeks

"Nii-San you're a bit warm, you feel ok?" he asked and I slapped his hand away

"I feel fine, I just felt like getting up early today" I mumbled and he frowned as I stormed out of the bath room. I got ready for school and rubbing my eyes glancing at a mirror on the wall on Yukio's half of the room, dark circles were slowly forming under my eyes and I huffed. Kuro was rubbing against me for breakfast and I slipped on my shoes. Yukio was already eating breakfast and I joined him after feeding Kuro. I finished my meal slowly since I didn't have to be in class until 8, I grabbed my bag and started for the door, Kuro following. I stepped outside and Kuro bristled looking up a black bird hiding in the branched of the tree

"Kuro stop! That's Skoll's familiar!" I hissed grabbing Kuro as he attempted to climb the tree. Kuro stopped his attempt to attack Andras and I waved at Skoll's familiar, it took off from it's current perch and took off at an alarming rate toward the Academy. I frowned, why would his familiar be heading for the academy? I shook my head, I was over thinking things, his familiar was probably heading to a park or something.

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I had been the basic outline of sloth all day...I hadn't budged from bed all day! I sat up finally scratching the back of my head and glanced out the window

"The sun is going down already?" I got out of the bed finally and pulled on a pair of jeans as Andras flew into the room and landed on his new perch.

"How did observations go?" I asked smirking grabbing my shirt, Andras' feathers ruffled slightly.

"Rin...was sent to Mephisto's office today, something went wrong today" he said quietly, I whirled around to face him and glared

"What happened?!" I demanded and he cowered.

"He attacked another student apparently breaking the students arm..." he said and I grinned

"It seems Rin isn't fully in control of his demonic temper yet...anything else that seemed to stand out of the observations?" I asked and Andras nodded.

"He doesn't like to change in the boys' locker rooms, he avoids them at all costs" Andras mumbled, I sighed and plucked a feather from his wing

"Rin has a tail, of course he avoids changing in front of humans" I said with a sneer. Andras cocked his head to the side and I tossed the feather away as the door opened. Rin stepped in and I smiled

"Hey Rin" I said walking towards him, he glanced at me and then back at the floor, I presumed a blush had formed since I was still lacking a shirt. This was going to be a problem towards my mission if my theory was correct,

"Rin I have a question that's been pestering me today, mind if I ask it?" I asked and he looked up

"Not at all" he smiled weakly and I withheld a smirk.

"You're not attracted to girls are you?" I asked, Rin glared at me

"I course I like girls!" he snapped. I smirked now

"Ok, then why are you blushing?" I asked and he puffed out his cheeks

"I AM NOT BLUSHIN'! THIS IS ANGER!" he shouted and I chuckled

"You're to cute to have such a menacing face" I said and he growled

"Shut up!" he snapped. He instinctively jerked forward forming a fist to punch me and I grabbed his wrist pinning it behind his back shoving him into a wall

"I heard about how you attacked a student today..." Rin froze in my grasp " Why don't you tell me what happened" I offered and I released him from my grasp. He was shaking and glared at me

"Why should I tell you?" He growled, I beamed

"You forget I am a demon like you, I know how to help you control every little quirk of being a demon, whether it's emotions like anger, fear..._Desire_" I rolled the last one off my tongue and I felt the air become laced with tension. Rin looked at the floor and dug his nails into his skin,

"You'd really help me?" He asked. I nodded

"I'll help you get control of your demonic instincts, just answer question truthfully, Do you like girls?" I asked and Rin clenched his fists and bit his lip drawing blood

"N-not really...I used to like girls but over the years...it just didn't pan out like that..." he looked close to tears. I frowned and inwardly I was angry, this was going to be difficult, if Rin became the slightest bit attracted to me...my mission could be jeopardized. However, the main problem would be if I became attracted to Rin.

* * *

**I hope this doesn't suck...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a yaoi pairing! So if you're not fond of this stuff...you've been warned**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I sat in the desk chair Rin had brought up, my report in front of me was blank, but not for long I suppose. I began to write my report in the language I was most familiar with, that being the official language of Gehenna, it didn't really have a name though. It was merely a series of letters and symbols combined to make words, I'd heard from a lower level demon humans themselves had discovered it...but had put it to use in a silly video game to give it more appeal.

"Master, are you going to include Rin's sexuality in your report?" Andras asked perched on the desk's lamp, I smirked

"No, Lord Satan might begin to doubt my abilities as a spy knowing Rin's attraction is toward males, Satan already know I find Rin appealing as a mate...no need to make him wary of this" I replied.

"Yes Master, I understand" Andras answered, I grinned

"Good" I said finishing my report, I placed the report in an envelope and sealed it with wax.

"Take this to Lord Satan" I said standing, Andras picked up the report in his mouth and flew from his perch in the direction of the awaiting Gehenna gate, I sighed sitting on my bed and removing my shirt. I frowned and sniffed it

"It's been washed...when was this?" I muttered, I'd slept in today as well and when I woke my clothes were where I'd left them. I doubt Rin would wash my clothes while I was sleeping...but...I groaned and placed my head in my hands,

"Don't tell me Rin has a crush on me already..." I growled. I jumped when Andras flew in dropping another envelope on my desk, it contained my salary for this week.

"I take it Satan was pleased with the report?" I asked noticing an extra 1000 yen in the envelope,

"He was extremely pleased to hear how trusting Rin is of you" Andras replied. I frowned

"Were soon going to have a problem on our hands though, Rin's getting a bit brave with his interactions" I said glaring

"How so Master?" he asked.

"Do people who just met wash each others for nothing?" I asked, he cocked his head

"I'm not sure...maybe it's an Assiah custom?" he suggested. I glared at him flicking his beak

"I don't think washing a demon's laundry you just met is a Assiah custom" I growled,

"There is a Utobach in the building Master...did you consider that?" Andras asked. I plucked a feather angrily

"I did consider that, and if you'd remember the Utobach is unaware I'm here!" I hissed, I whirled as the door opened. The Utobach walked in with a tray and gasped, Rin appeared smiling weakly behind the creature

"I'm really sorry! I kinda let my mouth fly a bit and Utobach insisted he starting helping you out with chores" Rin rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Chores?" I asked, he looked away

"Well, y'know...your laundry and meals...you said you'd just eat out and go to laundry mats but Utobach when he heard you were going to help me...said he do that for you" Rin looked at the floor his tail twitching nervously.

"You realize I didn't want any one else to know I was here for a reason, right?" I asked with holding a snarl, Rin nodded

"I know...but it just slipp-" Rin began as the Utobach interrupted angrily yelling at me. He said I should be grateful Rin was so concerned about me and that he was going to help out only on Rin's behalf, he also said his lips were sealed when it came to my whereabouts,

"Thank you" I said bowing my head slightly as the Utobach nodded. Rin grinned

"Everything's good right?" he asked, I nodded

"I suppose it works...I will save quite a bit of Yen" I beamed. Rin beamed

"Then you can eat breakfast with me today!" he cheered

"Your brother?" I asked faking a smirk, gritting my teeth,

"On a mission! But you need to put on a shirt or something" he said blushing as he glanced at my chest. I huffed and pulled my shirt back on

"It's a bit early though...isn't it Sunday...your day off?" I questioned. He nodded

"I wanted to start early so you could teach me a lot today!" he said grinning, I smirked...very optimistic for someone who knew nothing about his demonic body or full potential. I followed him downstairs into the cafeteria and he sat down, Utobach passed me grumbling about how spontaneous Rin was being. I sat across from Rin before his familiar pounced on to the table and glared at me,

"Kuro! Get off the table! Yukio told you to stop getting on the tables when we're eating!" Rin protested grabbing his familiar and attempting to pull him off the table, Kuro growled at me as he was set down and I frowned

"Why doesn't he like me? I questioned. Rin sighed

"Kuro said because you're a bird lover he can never look at you as a friend" he explained as Utobach set out breakfast, I smirked

"My bad?" I replied. Rin bowed his head in prayer briefly before proceeding to eat, I stared at him

"...What?" he asked nervously. I waved my hand dismissively

"Nothing" I said before grasping the chopsticks, he stared as I took a bite

"What?" I asked with a glare.

"Do...Demons not pray before eating?" he asked cocking his head to the side

"Exactly...who do you think we would pray to?" I asked smirking

"Satan?" he replied frowning, I chuckled

"No, I suppose you being raised in a Catholic life style lead to your beliefs, but I was raised in a Gehenna based life style we don't have many religions actually...unless it was the real hardcore Satan worshipers" I said taking another bite. Rin looked at the table frowning and then looked up

"So which sense am I going to work on today?" he asked eyes gleaming, I smiled

"Your hearing" I said and his face fell into a un-amused stare. I frowned

"What?" I asked trying to sound calm,

"Wy are we starting with hearing?" He questioned

"Because hearing is the easiest sense to improve" I replied , he stared

"So I get to...what? Listen to the sound of nature?" He snickered and I glared.

"No I'm taking you to a glade nearby...you're going to listen for the spirits of the glade...and when you can hear them precisely and accurately will move on to the next step which is using your hearing to detect demons, you heard me when we first met so I'm pretty sure you're already getting good at listening...for the most part" I said with a sneer. Rin flushed

"Meaning what exactly?" he growled

"Based on how loud your brother yelled at you for your grades the other day and the fact I heard every word...I bet your superior hearing isn't used much in school" I snickered as his cheeks reddened.

"That isn't true" he muttered, I chuckled finishing my breakfast

"I'll get dressed properly and then we can leave" I said placing my tray on the counter and proceeding back up to my room. I pulled on my jeans and Andras flew to my shoulder and perched

"Master...I too am intrigued about why you chose hearing first...out of everything taster should be easiest for a demon" he said and I snickered

"Rin seems to already be quite skilled in that sense...however I don't think he's ready for a more demonic sense of taste, hearing will increase his ability to detect demons" I said slipping on my shoes. Andras cocked his head and I went back down to the lobby, Rin looked up grinning and practically bouncing up and down. Rin had Kukirara in it's casing on his shoulder and I smirked

"Think the spirits going to attack you?" I asked, he growled

"No, Yukio said take it where ever I go" he replied, I rolled my eyes and stepped outside proceeding to the glade near the temple outside of Cross Academy city, Rin followed eagerly.

"We're going to have to take a train to get to the glade but it shouldn't be to bad" I said as we reached the station, Rin frowned

"Ummmm...I kinda can't leave the city with out Mephisto's permission..." he said smiling weakly. I turned glaring

"So...we have to walk don't we?" I asked with a growl, he nodded

"We have to walk so I don't get caught...they'd ask for my ID and...I'm on a list..." he said his voice getting smaller as I glared darkly at him. He looked at the ground

"Sorry..." he trailed off and I sighed

"I suppose a walk wouldn't kill me...It's a nice day" I said calmly. Rin grinned

"Then we can stop by someplace on our way out of the city!" He said, I glared

"What places?" I asked, he grabbed my wrist

"Come on!" he said cheerfully pulling me towards a street. I felt a sense of dread settle in my stomach as a street carnival came into sight

"Rin we need to get out of the-" I was cut off as he vanished into the crowd with a laugh.

"He wasn't excited about training...he was excited about this!" I growled, proceeding to follow him into the crowds.

* * *

**Training starts next! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a yaoi pairing! So if you're not fond of this stuff...you've been warned**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I shoved another person out of my way grumbling as I looked for Rin, Andras was looking over head to see if he could detect him. I ended up in an Alley in an attempt to keep my temper in check, I took a deep breath and slammed my head back onto the wall

"When I find him, he'll be lucky if I don't tear him a new one" I growled as Andras landed

"I couldn't find him Sir" he said cautiously keeping his distance. I lurched forward grabbing him and he stilled in my hands

"Then look again!" I snapped tossing him upward, if my tail were free from the confines of these jeans it'd be twitching at least over 100 times a minute! This was adding to my irritation as well, the base of my tail was beginning to ache from being shoved at an odd angle in my pants. I groaned and decided it was for the best, I closed my eyes briefly allowing my sense of hearing to better itself. I lurched forward as Rin's laughter hit my ear drums, I grinned and locked onto his voice, I maneuvered better this time, less irritation and a more satisfactory feel had replaced it. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned gasping as he made eye contact with me,

"If you like to play games of hide and seek, then it's my turn to hide. This place is now your training ground, using only your hearing come and find me" I smirked as he began to frown in protest, I vanished into the crowd before the words even left his lips.

* * *

**(Rin)**

"This isn't fair!" I shouted after him, he was already gone. I grumbled and put off buying the Kompeito candy and tried to open my ear or something! I didn't know how to listen for him! I crossed my arms and leaned on a wall glaring at the ground, It was too loud! Too Noisy! How can I focus on his voice when there was so much going on! I closed my eyes in frustration and tried harder to hear, I tried to focus on one sound, anything that might count as learning to listen better! I sank to the ground and gritted my teeth, I didn't know what to do! I looked up briefly and saw bells ringing, they were drowned out by the surrounding noise. I stared for a few moments and then tried again only this time I tried a different approach, I imagined being able to hear the bells clearly, I focused on the sound of being only able to hear the bells.

I opened my eyes and gasped, I watched the bells ring and everyone around them talk and laugh but the only sounds I could heard were the bells, I grinned and looked at a small girl giggling as she ran after a dog, I focused on her and the bells faded and her laughter filled my ears. I closed my eyes tight and imagined Skoll's voice, it was soft yet deep all the same. I focused on how it and a soft humming rang in my ears, I then focused on his footsteps, they wer slow, deliberate...he was giving me a chance to find him. I lurched into the crowd and brushed past people turning a corner, and grabbed his arm

"Found you!" I cheered and he turned his face look strained and I frowned

"These things..." he pointed at the Dango in his hand "They taste amazing" his face was a cross between amazement and pain

"What's with the weird look them?" I asked blinking.

"Because I didn't bring any more Yen" he muttered and I laughed

"So you were enjoying the Street Carnival after all!" my laugh deepened and I clutched my sides. He glared

"I don't see what's so funny!" he looked at a wall and I smirked

"It's nothing, anyway I found you, so I win!" I said grinning

"Win?" he questioned taking a bite of Dango

"Yeah, the game of Hide and seek you'd thought I'd lose right?" I asked smirking

"No, I knew you'd win...I never doubted you wouldn't figure out how to use your hearing...it's why I bought the dango for you as some sort of reward but..." he trailed off

"You got curious on how they tasted" I finished beaming. Skoll tossed the dango stick into the trash and nodded

"They tasted so...so wondrous! Sweet yet slightly salty, the texture was so good! I've never had them before and I'm suddenly addicted to them!" He said shaking his head

"Would you like another one?" I asked, he looked at me with wide eyes and a smile but then it was like something dawned on him. He looked away eyes returning to half mast

"No thanks, we should be going back to your dorm soon anyway, you have homework to do correct?" he asked. I slapped my hand to my face

"Why are you suddenly all strict again!? Was the sugar rush to short for you!" I exclaimed, he stared at me and then sighed

"What else do you do at Street Carnivals then?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well usually you play some games, shop, and eat" I said shrugging

"What else is there to eat?" he asked frowning, I smirked

"A ton of stuff: Ikayaki, Okonomiyaki, Yakisoba, Watame, Takoyaki, Yakitori, Ringo Ame. I can go on if need be" I grinned and he stared at me

"You go to a lot of these street carnivals don't you?" he asked. I held up my hand

"What can I say? I like Carnivals" I chuckled and he bit his lip

"Come on, we can walk around a bit more and then I promise to do my homework! I'll even practice my hearing technique!" I said pleadingly. He ponder a bit then nodded

"I can pay you back for any purchases made" he said quickly as I fist pumped

"How much did you have originally

"Enough for train fair...but I spent it all at the dango stand" he said looking at his shoes

"How...many did you buy?" I asked frowning

"...8...I think" he muttered. I grinned

"Well you're about to have some other food that you might like better than Dango" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the food stands.

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I was not a gluttonous demon...however...Assiah cuisine I believe brings out that side of me. I had earned my self a bill of almost 3000 yen in debt to Rin considered how much I'd eaten...I glared at my feet as we left the Street Carnival, I was beyond disgusted with myself.

"Man I have never seen some eat that much food...except me...and Kuro...and Utobach" he laughed putting his hands behind his head

"I'm disgusted with myself" I muttered. He turned

"Oh? Why?" he asked smirking

"I just racked up a bill of 3000 yen in carnival food!" I snapped and he frowned

"I've never been so gluttonous! I don't want to become the embodiment of gluttony while living in Assiah!" I groaned. He sighed

"You won't...I'll tell Utobach to put you on a special diet...he might even fix demonic foods if you asked him to, then you can have your regular diet back!" he beamed

"But Gehenna cuisine is nothing like Assiah Cuisine! Gehenna is nothing but spice and heat and sear your tongue with a slightly bland rice! Assiah has so many different flavors!" I protested and he chuckled

"So this is what you're like when you express yourself?" he asked and I froze. He frowned and I cleared my throat getting myself under control

"Y'know you don't always have to be so strict and straight forward, you can be a bit animated" he said with a sigh as I resumed my usual outward look. I shook my head

"I need to be focused, I'm supposed to be teaching you all these things and here I am getting distracted by food" I said with my usual tone. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch

"Wow...we were there for most of the day...It's 3'o'clock now, still enough time for homework before dinner" he said grinning. I nodded as we arrived at the door, I wished him luck with his homework and went up stairs flopping on my bed

"I feel so sick with myself" I muttered to Andras through the pillow.

"I'd say so, you ate at least 3 helpings of everything there" he cackled a bit and I glared at him,

"So did Rin really meet your standards?" he asked flinching under my glare

"Exceeded them, he caught on quicker than I thought he would...it was like he already knew what to do inside but his brain wouldn't allow the information to go through until he had calmed himself" I said rolling over rest my hands on my stomach. I grimaced, I'm surprised it wasn't distended or bloated. Andras nodded

"What's his next sense?" he asked

"Smell, he should be slightly familiar with scents but it'll be better if he can detect foreign ones more distinctly, like he'd be able to classify the scent, judge how dangerous the owner of the scent was, and whether they are injured, etc." I babbled on until I decided I should train my body physically as to prevent any weight gain.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I stared at my math homework, it was strange...yesterday I had been so frustrated with it and couldn't grasp it no matter how many time Yukio lectured me...but today...I understood it more...Heck it was almost easy! I moved onto Science, then language and finished with history. I stood stretching and I turned as I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and and envelope containing 3000 yen was taped to it. I smirked

"Is he really that embarrassed about eating that much? Sure it was...almost 3 orders of 5 foods not including the dango, but come on" I said laughing and looked at Kuro

'I hope he gets fat...stupid pig' Kuro growled.

"Be nice!" I said frowning, Kuro rolled his eyes and then I pick him up and scratched behind his ears

"It's weird though...he doesn't like to express his emotions freely though..." I sighed and closed my eyes still, scratching behind Kuro's ears.

"But he smiled so warmly at me..." I murmured a blush tinting my face, Kuro protested when I began to scratch to hard and I let him go

"He has a really nice smile..." I trailed off curling my legs into my chest my blush deepening. Kuro scoffed

'He's not that nice if you ask me', I shrugged smiling to myself.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter...I should die...it's too fluffy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a yaoi pairing! So if you're not fond of this stuff...you've been warned**

**Co-Author: Hubris-P**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I rolled over and my eyes opened slowly, I breathed in deeply and took in the scent of a salty sweet mixture down stairs. I sat up and looked out the window, the sun was just rising and I slid from under the covers and stretched, I turned as the door opened and Rin walked in with a basket of laundry

"Y'know I was wondering why you only have one pair of pants and a shirt...because I'm getting sick of doing a load of laundry everyday...just to make sure you have a clean shirt" Rin whined handing me my jeans

"Because it's all I need" I replied. He scoffed and tossed me my shirt,

"I think you need more than one pair of clothes...after all you sleep practically in the nude!" he protested his face flushing read as his eyes trailed down my chest and stopped when he reached my naval, his eyes snapping back to the laundry in the basket.

"So...what's that smell downstairs?" I asked

"Eh? Oh! You mean the sauce, It's my turn to make dinner and I'm letting the sauce simmer to get as much flavor as possible...and knowing you I'm sure the taste will be to your liking" he beamed before placing a pair of pants and a t-shirt in front of me

"They might be a bit tight, but you can were them as a separate outfit if it gets to hot outside" he said picking up the basket and leaving the room. I frowned staring at the design on the t-shirt

"How fun...breasts..." I muttered staring at the voluptuous female character on the shirt with a gun shoved halfway up her skirt .

"It's on of my favorite series! Don't insult it!" Rin called from the hallway, I rolled my eyes and pulled on my plain shirt; tossing Rin's on to the desk chair. I pulled up my pants and glanced over at Andras

"Are the preparations ready?" I asked again, he nodded and I smiled

"Then let's see how Rin does when something foreign is around..." I muttered smirking; slipping on my shoes and proceeding down stair. Rin looked up from behind the kitchen counter at me and grinned

"Breakfast is on the table, I gotta head to school in a few minutes so the day is yours" he said grabbing his bento and school bag.

"Oh! And lunch is in the fridge!" he beamed before proceeding out the door; I sat at the table and took a bite before looking up and jumped back as Rin's familiar growled at me. I sighed and relaxed

"I thought you were ferocious there for a moment..." I trailed off and continued eating,

'I don't trust you!' He hissed

"Why is that?" I asked smirking.

'You reek of deception...Rin's going to end up hurt at the end of this...' the cat creature looked at his paws as he sat and I frowned,

"How so?" I asked, the cat creature looked up and then his eyes narrowed

'I will not betray Rin's secrets to you of all creatures' he hissed before pouncing off the table. I scoffed and looked down at my breakfast, i stood and deposited the tray on the rack and left...I'd lost my appetite.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I walked down the stairs into Cram school and bumped into Izumo,

"Ah! Izumo, I'm sorry!" I said quickly, she turned to face me and smiled a little

"It's alright Rin...you seem better...after what happened and everything" she frowned and looked at the floor.

"Oh...right..." I said softly my brow furrowing, I knew which event she was speaking about...and it wasn't relieving I was Satan's son to my friends; they were over that...Izumo suddenly brightened

"However I did hear a bit of good news!" she motioned me closer to whisper in my ear

"Bon's thinking of asking you on a date" I froze and looked at her. Izumo...had inadvertently found out my attraction to males...when she had caught me with a love letter addressed to Bon a month ago, she'd kept it a secret so far and had actually listened in on conversations between Bon and others for me. Relation between me and Bon were strained since he'd flat out rejected me

"R-really?" I asked my face flushing, since when had Bon have change of heart? Izumo nodded

"Sometime after class he'll probably ask" she winked before heading into the class room, I grinned following after her; my gaze met Bon's and my face grew a deeper shade of red as he smiled at me. I took my seat almost giddy for class to end, Shiemi beamed at me as I glanced at her; she didn't know...but I thought it was for the best...she liked Yukio more anyway. The substitute began writing on the board and I took notes glancing over at Bon occasionally and then at the substitute to ensure I paid attention.

~o~o~o~

The bell rang and I stood up quickly shoving my stuff into my bag, I looked at Bon expectantly and he walked toward me; my heart was beating frantically and he grinned

"Hey Rin..." he trailed off and a light blush dusted his cheek. My throat went dry, and he sighed

"I was wondering if you would want...if you are still interested in going out with me?" he asked quietly as everyone left the room. I nodded and looked at my shoes

"The how about tonight? I'll meet you at the front steps of Tokyo DinerOkay?" he said grinning.

"Ok! What time?" I asked grinning

"6'o'clock sound good?" he asked, I nodded

"Yeah!" I beamed and rushed out of the room. I felt like my heart was going to burst, it was pounding so fast! I made it home and threw the front door open but stopped as a rancid smell assaulted my senses, I choked backing away trying to breath and Skoll appeared in the doorway

"I thought even though you had school I could at least train your sense of smell" he said smirking.

* * *

**(Skoll)**

Rin was gagging and gasping for air, his eyes watering

"You'll get used to the smell...it's just the mixture of several hobgoblins in the building...today's training is to decipher what's unique about each one using scent...and to locate where I hid them...no cheating using hearing...in fact..." I handed him some ear plugs and he glared up at me.

"W-why...Why today!?" he demanding regaining his breath after dry heaving so much,

"Something important happening today?" I asked glaring, he looked away

"No...Nothing" he said softly. I nodded

"Then it's today" I said smirking, he began to place the ear plugs in and I stopped him

"I'll make it easy though..." I knelt next to him "Find my scent first" I said grinning. He nodded placing the ear plugs in and moved to face me, he took a deep breath and gagged coughing into his hands, I frowned maybe I over did it, all those scents combined...even I was just focusing on one scent to keep from gagging! I could smell the fresh breeze and Rin was still coughing into his hands trying to gain the clean air into his lungs; I stared at Rin as tears poured from his eyes and I pulled him close startling him and he inhaled harshly against my chest. I smirked as the coughing subsided and his breaths became deeper, he must have found it...I sniffed his hair catching a wisp of his scent, I gulped as I took a deeper breath...

Rin smelled a lot like smoke, but more Earthy...like temple incense, I pulled away swallowing thickly as I caught the hints of his Purity mixed in...it was almost intoxicating how virginal he smelled. Rin blinked wiping the tears from his eyes and released the breath he was holding, he stood slowly and stepped inside the dorm, I leaned in the door frame watching as he began to choke a little trying to separate the different scents. I cut off following Rin's scent and went back to the fresh breeze outside biting my lip, who would have thought his scent would be that stimulating...given his age it shouldn't be so strong with the essence of Purity...most boys at this point have lost that edge...my eyes widened as I stared at his back.

"Of course..." I muttered grinning I had automatically thrown him in with all the other humans and demons alike that gave into such desires...

"He's still a virgin~" I chuckled as a round of his coughing hit my ears, such on interesting development I mused as Rin bolted down then hall.

* * *

**(Rin)**

I supposed I'd succeeded in locking on to a specific scent...considering my face was right against Skoll's chest and I was getting nothing but some peculiar scent I'd never smelled before in my life, I liked it...it was dark and rich...but...I couldn't place what is was! I know it wasn't laundry detergent because this; Skoll's scent was making my mouth water...I held my breath as he pulled and relaxed when he seemed to not have notice my disappointment at the loss of contact, I stood wiping my eyes and walked into my home, I stopped searching for Skoll's scent and went trying to decipher each of the different smells, I found my sauce I had made this morning; still simmering. I choked as I picked up a rancid smell and held on to it, it was like the rotten blood I had smelled when we were to receive the ability to see demons...but worse and had a slight tweak to it.

I followed it down the hall in a full sprint, the smell got worse as I neared the laundry room

"Really!? Why there?" I groaned opening the door, I gagged as the smell seemed to increase 10 times worse, I felt bile rising in my throat and swallowed glaring at the bowl or dark substance resting on a chair

"He set up decoys!?" I gasped coughing against the dryer, that must have been the tweak, a box of detergent was sitting next to it harmlessly mixing its odor with the rotted blood odor. I slammed the door and groaned. I regretted putting the ear plugs in, by now I could have heard the hobgoblins scratching at the floors and walls, I sniffed the air again and locked on to another scent with a more musky scent, I rushed up the stairs to the 2nd floor and glared the scent grew stronger at the end of the hall, I rushed to the last dorm and threw the door open, I smirked as a Hobgoblin turn to face me, it reeked of the rotted blood but there was that musky smell to determine. I studied the smell more and frowned, it was familiar...like cigarette smoke almost...

"It's a matured male" I blurted and I as Skoll brushed past nodding before dismissing the hobgoblin from the room with a flick of his wrist. I turned to leave when he removed the ear plugs from my ears

"You're going to find the rest...from this spot using scent...when you find them all I'll dismiss them" He said smirking. I nodded and shifted through the smells in the air, I avoided Skoll's and the decoy downstairs and locked on to another scent and determined it was on the top floor, 3rd dorm to the right of the stair well. Skoll nodded and I determined it was female, Skoll nodded again; I followed another scent to my room and growled

"You put one in my room?", Skoll nodded smirking, I crossed my arms and sighed

"It's another female...and it's a baby, not fully matured" I said and Skoll grinned

"I think we've got scent nearly perfected...last one" he said smirking knowingly. I scoffed and followed the last scent...it was nearly overbearing at the source, a matured male...but the twist to the scent was strange...I looked at Skoll

"It's a matured male...but I don't know what's up with it..." I muttered looking at the floor. Skoll grinned

"I see...so you know have pretty much scent down, smell the air now and tell me what up with it?" he asked grinning, I sniffed lightly and sighed

"There's no rotten blood smell" I said relaxing my shoulders, he nodded

"Since we have 2 senses in working order we can move on to the next sense...Sight...but we can do that next week" Skoll said turning his back to me while he talked. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time, 5:03 PM, I looked at Skoll and bit my lip; I had developed feelings for Bon awhile ago...but also developed feelings for Skoll much to quickly...I supposed it was because he was a demon and I was part demon...so maybe attraction was just based on that? It took weeks for me to understands by feelings for Bon...

"Skoll...I have a date tonight that I need to get ready for" I said staring at the back of his head. Skoll turned and stared at me, I looked at my feet and he chuckled

"I see, I must be keeping you...go ahead and get ready...however; spray yourself down with some strong cologne...you kinda smell like hobgoblin" he smirked and walked past me. I nodded

"Thanks for the tip" I said rushing to my room to get ready, my mood lightened as I planned out my outfit, I wanted cute but not girly cute. I wanted Bon to like it, and he didn't seem like the type for girly cute. I felt a giggle bubbling on my lips and I giggled fiercely digging through my clothes trying to match everything nicely other than a sweatshirt and jeans. Kuro watched curiously as I tried several different combinations, settling for skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved undershirt and a graphic Tee to go over it with the kanji for 'Monster' written on it with a chibi Godzilla attacking Toyko. I slipped on my socks and sneakers and fiddled with my hair trying to make me look a little more cute than the messy mop it usually was, I sprayed plenty of body spray to eliminate any trace of hobgoblin scent and I gagged as the smell became fake and overbearing...I frowned, I usually loved this smell...why was it so fake and synthetic now? I brushed it off grabbing my bag and waltzing down the stairs grinning.

* * *

**(Skoll)**

I looked up and gasped, Rin looked surprisingly cute, he walked past; his hips swayed slightly and I gulped looking up from the now skinny jean clad legs. I leaned on the wall and he grinned back at me

"Wish me luck!" he winked and rushed out the door, I stared at the door and stood

"Should probably go deal with the _extra _guests in my room..." I muttered walking up the stairs slowly, a coy smile gracing my lips as the hobgoblins sense my overbearing presence coming closer.

~o~o~o~

I sat cross legged on Rin's bed idly flipping through one of the comics I found on the nearby shelf, it was 7:35 PM, I guessed the date was a success. I glared as the feeling jealousy burned deep at my core, I tossed the book aside and focused on getting myself calmed until I heard the front door slam, I stood walking to the stair well and nearly bumped into Rin.

"Ah there you are...how was the date?" I asked, Rin looked up at me; I froze, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he'd just bawled like a baby all the way home.

"What happened?" I asked frowning, why was it my concern though!? Why was I asking that? It wasn't my business to know! Rin shrugged and looked down again,

"What Happened?" I asked again. Anger was beginning to replace my indifference on the damn subject...it was easy to guess what had happened! He got stood up!

"Were you stood up?" I asked, Rin bit his lip and nodded; I gripped his shoulders and growled

"Why in Gehnna's name did you stay that long!?" I demanded shaking him, "What was the point!?" I snarled. He looked dejected

"I thought that since he asked me out...he had started to like me..." he murmured,

"Obviously not!" I shouted releasing him. Rin glared

"Why do you care!?" he snarled "It's not your problem anyway!"

"I'm just worried! You seem out of it!" I snapped

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD SO SHUT UP!" Rin shouted shoving me back; I hit the wall hard and gasped as the base of my tail bent back a bit to far. Rin froze eyes wide with his mouth slightly open...he scoffed and slammed the door to his room before exiting and proceeding to the bathroom. I sighed rubbing my back near the base of the tail and feeling if any muscles had been strain, I detected none; I looked to the bathroom as the sound of running water began. I proceeded to grab the set of clothes Rin gave me and then entered the bathroom, Rin looked up jumping slightly his face flushing red

"Get out!" He shouted tossing a bottle of soap at my head, I dodged it and gave him a bored look. He looked down at his submerged lap and I rolled my eyes

"It's a group bath, I can be here if I want to be" I said removing my shirt. Rin stared at me eyes wide, they wandered again like this morning and stopped at the naval as I began to remove my pants, he gulped as I gripped the hem of my boxer. I smirked inwardly as the snapped back to his lap, a blush dusting his face. I removed my boxers and slid into the water; it was near scalding and I sighed as my muscles began to unwind, I looked over at Rin...his face was bright red as he avoided looking at me. I lowered my gaze to examine his body, there were no flaws, not ever a birth mark, just pale skin; my gaze went lower stopping mid-abdomen as the bubbly water obscured the view.

I blinked

"A bubble bath?" I questioned, he jumped

"I'm entitled to some rights! Even though this is really girly I can do if I want to!" he said quickly. I chuckled and sighed leaning against the tub face him with a smug smile, he pouted slightly and then scoffed

"Sorry about yelling...and shoving you into the wall..." he murmured, I waved my hand at him

"It's no big deal, no harm done" I said my tail swayed back and forth in the soapy water. Rin nodded his tail's movement were more frantic than mine, I sniffed the air, and Rin cringed

"...Are you burning incense!?" I asked trying not to laugh. Rin bit his lip

"I don't get to use it very often! And Yukio is never around when I bath so it's the perfect time to use it!" Rin protested a laughing bubbling up, I smiled as his frown disappeared replaced by a soft smile as he laughed at his own femininity,

"I sound like such a girl!" he laughed and buried his face in his hands. I leaned forward and grabbed his wrist, he look up tears trailing down his cheeks as he held in a sob

"Rin...there is nothing wrong with you...understand? There is something wrong with the jerk you have a crush on...but nothing wrong with you" I said smiling softly brow furrowing slightly as he nodded sniffling. I leaned back and grabbed a wash cloth

"I'll do your back if you do mine" I said calmly, seeing what reaction I would get; Rin jerked back slamming his head into the wall and groaning

"Sure..." he muttered rubbing his head softly.

~o~o~o~

I accompanied Rin to his room where he finally served dinner, being as I didn't know how to properly serve the food in the pot and Utobach refusing to help...I skipped dinner. I sat on the floor trying no to slurp as I sucked the noodle out of the chopsticks, Rin laughed and took a bit of his own noodles slurping while he did so; I glared and he beamed finishing his bite. I rolled my eyes and we continued to eat in silence until he spoke up

"I...I want to sat thank you" his cheeks turning pink, I stared

"Why?" I asked after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"For keeping me company...I don't know what I would be doing if I were by myself right now...probably still crying like a big baby" he said bitterly, I blinked and sighed

"I see...your welcome then" I said taking another bite. Rin nodded and then...I don't know what compelled me first...either his scent drifting idly in the air or the fact our eyes met and I was captivated by the shining blue orbs...but somehow...out lips met halfway on that whim and I didn't want to stop as I pinned him to the floor tongue invading his mouth at a hurried pace. What had gotten into me!?

* * *

**O_O...yeah...this was very overdue...and probably poorly written...yay? TT^TT**


End file.
